


What is it that will buy you

by hemingqiu



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingqiu/pseuds/hemingqiu
Summary: Enterprise, seems a brave corsair in the mirror empire, certainly has a treasure room which stores its trophies. Which one would be the choice for the gorgeous captain to buy Mr. Spock's loyalty?* English is not the first language spoken by the author. There is only Chinese version of this piece of work yet. However, an English version is planned to write.





	What is it that will buy you

有一个问题，存在在James T Kirk脑海里有一段时间了。

他做上帝国企业号的执牛耳者，然而这只是一切的开端。帝国任务下承载的白骨，和舰长椅背后同僚的冷箭，就足以让人疲乏不堪了。

James从来不会在人前显得疲惫，他总是只休息五六个地球小时，除了在舰桥指挥，就是奔跑穿梭在企业号各个舱室间，他像一只年轻的狮王，划分和监控着夺下的各个领地。哦狮王的领地有时是靠利益或者恐吓维系的，自他杀掉Pike舰长后，除了本已旗帜鲜明的Sulu和Chekov等人，其他大多屈服于他的威势或者被他提供的财富所诱惑。他是个张扬的人，却不贪婪。他热衷于分享所有获得的财富。同样，像人类有史以来的所有不受拘束的船长一样，他热衷于向帝国官僚、舰队同梯、企业号上的仇敌和亲友们炫耀这些荣耀。每一个任务的完成，都伴随着舰长坐在企业号的财宝室的分发奖赏，银河系的奇珍、美人、佳酿和年轻的荷尔蒙充斥着这间舱室。

就像此刻，金灿灿的房间现在萦绕着任务幸存胜利者的欢呼雀跃、旁观者的冷眼嫉妒和敌对者的仇视。这些活生生的戏剧场景是狮王的佐酒点心，狮王被围绕在众人的中央，躺在财宝室最中央最高大的珠宝山上，年轻的汗水和热气蒸腾在他的胸膛和发尖，他的眼睛里满是胜利的喜悦和一丝对敌人的蔑视，比身下的金器还要耀目。

经过James示意的胜利人群，冲向他的脚下，在金山上争夺起宝物。James喜欢这些万金之下献出忠诚的勇夫，他们的忠诚简单，又值得相信。当然James不是相信他们的心，只不过是明白利益对人有多重要罢了。他常跟医生说：信用不过是差价不大的情况下的投机行为罢了。所以他纵容船员们的欲望，甚至鼓励他们。只要他们能献出他们的忠诚和价值，他能提供给他们超出他们想象的世界。

然而至少有些人看起来是不吃这套的，老骨头就是这样的人，他和James是在学院里打出来的相识。James每次出任务，都像辛杜瑞拉的爸爸似的问他：“你有什么想要的我带给你？”Bones的回复永远是：“XXX星球最好的X病毒疫苗/治疗器/标本”总之都是James觉得最没有价值的东西，毕竟他一个学指挥的，也不会专程去带兵法手册回来收藏。另一个是Scott，他这个人，宁吃威逼，不吃利诱；利诱也吃，但从不是为了金灿灿的财宝本身，他的价值观全得换算成多少零件，何况零件不是他的利益，是信仰！看不出钱的价值的人，自然也尝不到钱带来的乐趣。

有一个人从盛会的一开始，就站在角落里。他是帝国企业号的现任大副，算得上是舰长最“信任”的左右手。和如前二位一样，这个人也无数次表现出对钱财权利的无动于衷，并且声称这是最符合逻辑的选择。然而恰好这一点最不符合James逻辑和愿望的。James自认有着人类中聪明的大脑，也深谙无论何种族欲望的一面。因此他猜想只是因为没有送到特别的、中意的东西。然而这样东西是什么呢？自然，如果是像Bones或Scotty，即便什么也没有，James也自信能信他们八分。但是这个人就不同了，他们相识并不久远，谈不上什么故交。直到James被分到企业号后，才有那么一次精心安排过的偶遇象棋，两个人算是搭上了线。一来二去竟然还很有默契，该死的默契，这毕竟是Scotty没有的，而Bones作为医疗官又多有不便。于是这个人，几乎成为了他扳倒Pike时最有力的助手。Pike舰长并不信任Bones，也不信任Scotty，却致命地相信了Spock。那么现在，轮到James来面对这道致命题了。

在帝国有一些有高尚理想的人，如果他们死了，自然毋庸赘述。如果他们活着，往往是两种人，要么是疯子，要么是傻子。Spock曾经告诉James自己的理想是做科研，纯的。无论此人再童叟无欺，James也是难以相信的。诚然这人也不会是个傻子，但...也不会真的是个疯子吧？那么合理的结论是这个理想是个谎言，这直接意味着他们的共同利益成立的基础是不牢靠的。因此，一个问题，存在在James的脑海里有一段时间了：用什么才能买到这个人的忠诚呢？他侧躺着，一手在金器和琉璃酒盏间勾勾画画，另一只手托着酒杯，酒喝得快差不多了，勾在杯沿的那一点在他嘴角沾来沾去。他回来得匆忙，帝国舰长的金马甲上还有碎裂的刀痕，衣服松松地挂在身上，金飘带垂落在金器上。他抬眼看看墙角，伸手弹了颗明珠过去：“南船星最好的明珠了，收着吧”。他们的目光相遇了，比明珠到达那个人的鞋快了0.35秒。Spock挑眉，不驳舰长美意还是捡了起来：“舰长，我相信你了解我并不需要这一类的奖赏，我...”James仰头叹气表示并不想听，Spock也明智地住嘴。James坐了起来，挥挥手让大家开道，从珍宝上滑了下来，抖抖衣服上的金屑，酒盏随手一扔，摔得稀碎。众人跟寒蝉似的低头停手，James耸耸肩：“怎么了？声音不好听么？继续。都是赏你们的”。接着招呼大副一起到角落咬耳朵。

James背着手，Spock正在观察他舰长服上的一滴血迹，似乎能推断出这滴血的主人的血型。James难以置信地看着他，哑然道：“先生，Spock先生，你看，我从未质疑你作为大副的能力和忠诚。事实上你为我的工作，我们的，为我们的工作做出的成绩远远大于这些，获取这些财富是符合逻辑的”。Spock思考着怎样回复他的舰长：“我愿意提出一个假设，舰长。如果获取财富是为了满足物质生活，我有充足的财富使我过上足以满足我日常开销千倍的生活。因此财富是不被我所需求的，那么，对于和我一样富有却希望获得更多的人来说，是否获取财富本身是一种情感需求？那么我想我并不十分需要这种行为”。James瞠目，打断他的大副的进一步阐述：“但是我有！准确地说，你愿意获得财富，是我获得情感上的信任感需求的前提条件！”他摊着手，和他的大副双双瞪眼。他们到底是怎样的一对搭档，是，在他被欲望算计背叛等等填满的心里，有那么一丝感激，毕竟幸运地是他遇到的不是Sulu或者Chekov这样的人来做他的大副，使他不至于时时危若累卵，还颇有默契，除了这一点。连神舟号舰长还亲自送了他们一幅字，称之为“棠棣”，管他中文什么意思也许是骂他们bitch呢？但他仍然不安，Spock对待他越是忠诚他越是不安，即便在一个安全的国度，同伴之间的安全感也是基于等价交换。但他和Spock之间的“交易”价差太大，他擅长提供给别人的金钱娱乐，在这场交易中起不到一点价值，那么他从Spock这里获益的越多，也许将来他需要付出的代价就越大，而这个将来，兴许就在下一秒，下一分。

他试着不去回避Spock疑惑的目光，他始终不知道Spock的目光究竟是太委婉，还是太直接。有那么零点零一秒，他也许想过Spock的回答很简单，但他也直觉这个回答是他没有或者负担不了的东西，所以他等了两秒，坚决地耸耸肩补充说；“你能明白吗Spock先生？”Spock看起来并不为这个问题所疑惑，只是在选择自己的措辞：“我了解了，舰长。因此，如果我选择获得你提供的奖赏，就能满足你必须的情感需要，对吗？”James迟疑了那么一瞬：“差不多是这样的意思吧”Spock用看人类的眼神看了他一眼：“那么为了满足你的需求，我愿意接受你的物质奖励，舰长”James的脸色从迟疑到希望纠正对方的措辞到欣喜，他垫脚斜靠了一下他的大副，在他的大副不配合的情况下搭上了对方的肩，愉快地提议：“太好了Spock先生，不愧是帝国最优秀的大副，无论你想要任何奖赏，都可随意拿取。如果这间财宝室里的财物没有能入你眼的，尽可以提议，我保证会让你成为帝国最富有的人。或者若是你希望能有独自指挥的舰船，我们可以立下一个合作协议...”察觉到Spock的眼神，他没有继续说下去。James的眼里怀着期待，嘴角挂着招牌式的童叟无欺的笑容。

Spock看起来却没有任何情感触动：“舰长，我的确有一件希望获得的宝物，而且并不在很遥远的地方，就在这间珍宝室中。也绝对是您所拥有的不需要冒险获取的”。Spock看起来仍然在希望获得James的首肯。James兴奋地说：“指出来！Spock先生，哦不，Spock，你也可以像Bones一样叫我Jim！这间房间即便是全部赠与你，与你的功劳相比也显得寒酸。无论你想要这间房间的任意事物都已获得我的允许！”

让人感到一丝丝疑惑地是，提出需求的Spock并未认真查看过这间房间的任何一个物件，他留给每个宝物的目光时间是平均的，所有加起来也不超过三秒钟时间。他回答道：“我所想要获得的宝贝是这间房间里最耀眼夺目且最具价值的，只是现在混杂在众人的汗水和其他财宝盲目的闪光中丧失了焦点。但我无意在众人面前指出他的名字。请原谅我的这个举动，对于我们瓦肯人来说，个人愿望是非常私人的话题”。James流露出十二分理解的微笑：“当然当然，我的Spock先生，你是否希望独自来领取这个宝藏？”

“是的，我愿意于地球时间2100来此亲自向您领取您应允的奖赏”。James带着Spock勾肩搭背走出了房间：“当然可以！作为企业号的舰长，我也十分好奇和期待了解什么样的宝物能获得你的欣赏”。

TBC

 

下

帝国的舰长James结束了一天的愉快工作，早先那杯承载胜利荣耀的佳酿，微醺地蒸腾在他的脑海里。当然，他还有一项工作要谈，一笔交易，和那位，在他来到企业号后能力最突出表现最忠实的大副。

对于他的大副，James心中是十分满意的。得知能够收买这个人的忠诚的筹码就在触手可及的财宝室，他还是有那么一瞬间的惊讶。他自认为对这间财宝室里所有之物一清二楚，当然，这里不乏帝国从附属地或攻克的敌军那里敛征掠夺的奇珍，但终究不过是有价黄金。若是Spock真从这里找出一件沧海弃珠，James反而会比较放心。他倒是担心帝国最狡猾的瓦肯奴隶虚与委蛇掩藏二心，舰长之位反倒岌岌可危。这样想着，他如期走到了财宝室门口。

一切似乎十分顺利，这不是个陷阱。帝国企业号的大副Spock如约站在门口等着James。并且，总是提前几分钟就到。某年某月的某一天，James下着棋，心情大好，还点评Spock的早到行为是不合逻辑的。既然约好2100, 2055时出现不过是白等五分钟，莫不是这是他的大副的人类一面的强迫症？Spock不置可否。

回到财宝室。James拍拍大副的肩膀，视线绕过他的肩头看看他身后是否有潜藏的刺杀者。确保自己的无虞，他用虹膜解锁了这间神秘舱室，过分亲昵地揽着大副走了进去。

“那么，言归正传，我帝国最优秀的大副，你看上的无价之宝在哪儿呢？”James跳到他的珍宝山上，摊开双手问他的大副。

“它显而易见不劳寻觅”Spock真诚认真地看着他的舰长：“然而我认为，重点并不在于他是何物，而在于舰长你是否割爱”。

“这间房间里到底哪里有我不舍得割爱的东西？”James不解：“听着Spock先生，我清楚自从瓦肯被迫加入地球帝国以来，在社会地位上受到了很大的压制。但在我看来，我愿意为我的跟随者付出任何与他们价值相等的东西。而您，几乎已经多次证明您几乎是无价的！您卓越的能力、勇气、智慧和先前表现出的忠诚值得这间房间的任何东西。甚至，只要您愿意忠诚于我，在我理想达成时可以对您的家族和种族给予更多的优待！这样，您是否还有什么疑惑？”

Spock略微有些皱眉，James拿捏不出他的情绪，却表现出很有耐心的样子。直到Spock抬头：“我了解了。另外，我也希望向您再重申一次我的忠诚是无需怀疑的，我满意于我的职位和你的领导。如果按地球人的情绪理解，也可以说感谢你为我安排的职位。另外，我想我以前也阐述过我们思维的相似性即使在瓦肯人中也颇为稀有，因此你对我而言也是至关重要的。因而我一定会在你需要的时候协助你”。Spock拒绝继续说下去。

James有时觉得自己真是不懂瓦肯人。他觉得今晚的话题继续这样聊下去肯定没有进展。他坐在那堆财宝上，拍拍旁边的宝藏，示意瓦肯人坐到自己身边来。Spock并不苟同这种行为，但他还是顺意地坐到James的身边。

“Spock先生”James清清嗓子：“你说的宝藏不会是...”Spock回头看看他。距离太近了，James只好左右顾盼：“算了，不如我们先庆祝一下吧！庆祝我能从死里逃生又回到这该死的舰上。哦别误会，我爱这艘船，它是我现在的一切。但有时候，我几乎讨厌这艘船上的大部分人...”

James不知道自己是不是说得太多，他转身去拿财宝堆上的一瓶进贡给罗慕兰皇帝的麦酒。他翻出两个金杯，就这样给两个人满上。Spock还在上一个话题没有离开的打算：“虽然作为瓦肯人，我对船上的人员是不存在偏好或者憎恶的情绪的。不过，是的我能够理解，因为利益纷争的冲突引起的人类情感上的变化...”

然而James并不太希望在这种时候谈情感变化，他还没有做好准备。他有着丰富的和自己的同事发生浪漫关系的经验，只不过，他不想去碰硬骨头。他笑着把酒递给对方：“那么，Spock先生，这杯酒可是你们瓦肯和罗慕兰人也会醉的？”Spock接过金杯，他们手指贴近的时候James心里总划过涟漪，但他不知道那是什么东西。在帝国，不知道的东西有时不问比较好。

他们干杯，Spock意图抿一点就好，但是James坚持尽兴的庆祝是要饮尽的。灯光只有10%，两杯下去，James的眼睛就像他们身下的明珠一样闪闪发光。Spock也需要花10%的精神去控制自己不要伸手去抚摸这些明珠。James想要给对方再满一杯，却被对方避开了，这么珍贵的琼浆还撒到两人衣服上。Spock牵起自己衣角却没有可以用来擦拭的东西，James从珍宝上又拿出一截金黄的瓦肯纱，盖在Spock手上。

“这么珍贵的东西，真是可惜啊”可是James的语气似乎并不能听出可惜来。他屈着膝盖，手肘撑在上面支撑着自己的头，笑着看着擦酒渍的瓦肯人：“Spock先生，不如我们来谈正事吧”Spock低着头，忙着自己手上的活。

James却等到不耐烦了，他索性打开那瓶酒，尽数倒在两人身上。Spock不能理喻地抬头看他，James却抓住纱的另一端，凑得很近，弯着他迷人的眼睛问：“先生，说吧，你要的报酬是我吧”。Spock没有回答，但James看到他眼睛里的波动。James的手从纱的下面穿过去，隔着纱来回摩挲着瓦肯人的指尖：“您要这笔交易吗我的大副先生。您知道我已经赋予了您交易的权利。只是...您始终不肯告诉我，您愿意出多少价”他的声音和气息贴着瓦肯人的耳朵，和手指上的触感一样清晰地绘在瓦肯人的脑海里面。

因此，James是自信的，他自信自己控制着场面，和这笔交易的走向。他平日里少有兴趣打听船员们的私人浪漫史，默认自己是这艘船上最有魅力和最富有经验的人。他喃喃着说：“您知道，我是很愿意与您交易的。我总是在想，要用多少代价才能买下您的忠诚”。Spock什么也没说，手指穿过那一截纱和James的手指交叠在一起。

James感受到一种陌生的感觉，从他们指尖传来的，他没有体验过的。但某种程度上，似乎化解了一些自己的攻击性。他把它当成了默许，亲昵地靠向身边的瓦肯人，直到嘴唇贴上对方的耳朵，划过对方的耳根，下巴，胡须，脖子到衣领。他亲切地用鼻息和对方交流，放弃自己的视力。听到对方命令彻底关上灯光，反正他们也不需要了。

黑暗里只有两人身下的明珠发出微弱的光芒，James松开纠缠的手指，唇手并用地去摸索对方的裤子，他自信是一个负责任的经验丰富的完美情人，总是能够给人带来最好的体验。他把手伸进对方裤子去探索别人的性器，嘴唇撩起对方上衣在腹部上画着圈。Spock似乎没什么异议，靠在闪烁的珍宝上面，端详起刚刚倒空的酒杯，手指伸进James柔软的金发按摩他的头骨。

James也许没有意识到，他的一些行为开始基于对方的意识控制，对方的敏感点在哪里，他很容易就能找到，但他似乎以为是自己的天赋给予的。他意识到对方的性器在自己的手里胀大，似乎的确是超过了平时自己认知里的平均水准。但不知怎么的，对未知事物的恐惧在积木的脑海里只能存在一瞬，转而消失殆尽只剩下欢愉和得意，他甚至没有注意到有人在舒服地摸着他的头。

然而Spock似乎不许他去接触更多地方，他从腹部亲吻到胸，Spock的手施加了恰到好处的力让他的头不再前进，他抬头疑惑地想看看Spock的指令，但对人类来说环境太黑了，他什么都看不清，于是只好又回到腹部逡巡。James的手部活动也是，很快他意识到对方的兴致足够高昂，或者说尺寸已经不适合他再用手培养了，毕竟他的手腕都酸了。他想去试探对方的后庭，但在行动实施前，他的手就被拉了出来。“好吧”James心里想着：“也许这个瓦肯害羞呢”。于是他决定一步一步来，他开始用他灵活的舌头，去取悦对方张扬的器官。一开始他是有些不确定节奏的，何况对方的尺寸对于他很久没有使用过的口腔来说是个挑战，他只想一点一点来。他用手扶着对方的囊袋，舌头在尖端上舔着，心里还走着神，想着：“好像味道也不太一样”。猝不及防地，对方的手又按在他的头上，逼他尝试着放进自己的口腔。他不情愿地对抗了一下，但又不敢忤逆地吞入了三分之一，压在自己口腔甬道变窄的地方。James缩着自己的牙齿，尽量放松自己的两颊，活动自己的喉头试图分泌出更多的唾液来适应一下。唾液却顺着张开的口腔流了出来，留在柱身上。惹得对方不满。

那个摩挲着James头骨的手突然离开，捏住了James的双颊，逼迫James将口腔后部张得更开，吞得更多。James头垂得更低，跪在旁边有点失去平衡，撑在珍宝上的一只手用力地陷了下去。他突然心里有点没来由地害怕，至少，现下他突然被别人掌控着，身体无法由着自己的意志了。他想要表达自己的不满，毫无意义地呜呜两声。对方等了他两秒，开始用手控制着他吞吐了起来。James手忙脚乱，不提嘴里被张开的痛苦，他跪在珍宝的山坡上，珍珠从他腿间滚落，他很担心自己也失去平衡滑落下去。

Spock微微撑起上身，眯着眼睛享受舰长带来的服务。他抚摸James的头发作为他乖顺吞吐的奖励，一手也扶住James的胳膊避免他滑下去。James不听话地想要抬头，被他按在性器上。James两颊的肌肉因为收缩而发酸，瓦肯的体温太高，让他也两颊发烫，额头上沁出细细的汗水，一些被揉乱的金发也贴在了额头上。他自己却看不到，只能开始因为呼吸急促而发出一些闷哼声。黑暗中低头观察他的Spock却将他的样子看得清清楚楚。直到他觉得满足，才扶着James的下巴抬起他的头。

James微微喘着气，十分懊恼。头发微微沾湿在他的额头，下巴被控制在Spock手里。这不是他想要颁发奖品的方式，不是他要控制发展的方式。他愿意用技巧取悦他人，却不愿意被控制。可他现在被卡住喉头，说不出话来。突然的抬头让他有点晕眩，黑暗里眼前却像是模模糊糊的烟花，朦胧里是Spock的轮廓。Spock的脸靠得很近，像是在观察他的猎物。James双手抓住Spock的手腕却不能使自己脱离困境。他懊丧地想象着Spock心里得意的样子，他甚至没能让Spock先在他嘴里射出来。

他这样天花乱坠地想着，视线和头脑一起不清醒的时候，突然整个人被翻了过来，摔在珍宝上。巨大的动静使得珍宝扑簌簌地滑成一个小坡。他的头和背部陷落在珍宝里，手里死死撰住先前那段瓦肯纱，双腿屈膝着。瓦肯人跪在他的腿间。James剧烈挣扎了起来，他带着那截瓦肯纱，双手抓住Spock的手臂，头在珍珠间扭摆着，双腿踢蹬起来。Spock看着，James脸上的神情从一开始的得意到恼怒到现在挣扎摇头的样子。Spock控制着他的头，一手扯下了舰长的金腰带，拉下舰长裤的拉链伸了进去，粗暴地揉搓着James蜷缩的性器。James吓了一跳，他本以为自己会被掐死，但下身突然被进犯，他下意识地抬了抬髋部，轻易把自己送上了大副手里。这就是他不愿被人掌控的原因，他的身体违背自己的意识敏感得要命。很快他不由自主地勃起，双手无能为力地反抗挣扎，紧闭着眼睛摇晃着头想要挣脱束缚。似乎过了很久，Spock才松开了他脖子上的手，使James得到一个喘息的间隙，双手抚着脖子大口吸着气。

Spock俯身压制住他，拉着James的手爱抚着被施暴过的脖颈。顺着绷紧的线条往下描摹着，到锁骨，到舰长马甲被揉乱的领口。James被粗糙的手引领着抚慰着自己，下身又被Spock的另一只手掌握着。他脸颊通红，躺在珍宝之间任人摆布。在情欲里试着找回舰长的尊严，恼怒地嘶吼道：“这是亵渎上级，Spock！这场交易只能我说了算”！Spock头也不抬，专心看着自己的手是如何牵引James的手抚摸他的身体：“是吗？我相信方才我已经获得拿取这次奖赏的许可了。作为奖品，你是无资格讨论你自己的处置权的，James”。镜像帝国的舰长第一次听人不经允许这样叫自己，正欲大发雷霆。一截粗糙的指节探进了他的后穴，按压在里面的软肉上，他的后穴反射性地收缩，紧紧推阻着这截手指的前进。手指的主人却也没打算急于攻击，在James失神的时候，辗转按压起包裹指节的肠壁。James以前从来没有经历过这种感觉，粗糙的手指在自己身体里面探索，他伸手去阻止，抬起上身却因为身体里的刺激而控制不住地落下，嘴里发出自己没有听过的低微呻吟。他咬住自己的手指，侧着头回避Spock的目光，胸膛在金色马甲下剧烈起伏，肠壁的对抗变得无力，手指长驱直入。Spock伏下身亲吻起他的锁骨，他腾出双手抓住Spock的肩膀，但又谈不上拒绝。Spock一只手开拓着他的穴道，一只手顺着James的腰线抚向他的身后，伸进舰长的裤子揉着他的臀部让他放松。舰长的裤子垮下来挂在James倒下的大腿上。

James的胸膛被汗水和唾液润滑，他的意识逐渐涣散。在他沉迷欲望的时候Spock却停了下来，直立上身，拉抻自己揉乱的衣服。James的金马甲敞开在身体两侧，眼睛还挂着水汽，后穴失去了取悦的目标。他无力而疑惑地看着Spock的轮廓，却看不清对方的表情。Spock低下头，捧着James汗湿的头，手指带着肠道里的津液和James自己的汗水在他身上划着。James像被盯紧的猎物，不愿意放弃自己一点尊严，不愿说出口。他等待着Spock的指令，怀疑自己也许就要放弃。同时，他害怕着自己的另一种不安，低声问道：“你不会杀了我吧，会吗？”Spock在他耳边低沉短促地轻笑了一声：“怎么会呢，舰长？从今天的一切来推断我都没有刺杀你的意向。不过，既然你对我的忠诚开价如此吝啬，勉强交易是不合逻辑的”。他擦过James的唇角，支起了上身。

James因Spock承诺不会谋杀稍稍放下心来，却感到Spock远离了他，今晚的努力即将功亏一篑。并且，很难说以后还会有收买这个人的机会。何况James的身体还因为之前的相亲而发烫，虽然他羞于承认，但他的确沉溺于方才的欢好。Spock再次俯身，用嘴爱抚起James的鬓角，湿热的瓦肯沼泽一般的气息吹进James的耳朵：“舰长，你现在可以申请二轮竞价，但像帝国的所有游戏规则一样，代价只会更高”。

James疑惑空洞地看着Spock，似乎不知道二轮竞价是什么？他空荡荡地等了一会儿，对方一点动静也没有，似乎随时准备离开。直到他先泄了气，自暴自弃地咬着牙说：“好吧好吧，今晚你是主人行了吧”？Spock却并没有回答他，抱着手臂。James难以理喻地看着他。Spock解释说：“这是一开始的决定不是吗？但刚才我已经告诉你了，舰长。我已经失去了对你事先提供的价位的兴趣。要么你提高竞价，要么就不必有什么奖励了。我对其他的任何东西都没有兴趣”。James瞠目结舌，从他当上舰长到现在，第一次有人跟他心平气和地讨价还价。他撑起上身，忍着怒气瞪着Spock，只有两人足够近时才能看到对方的神情。Spock并不回避舰长的目光，认真地说：“你可以选择不同意，舰长。但至少我不接受一个不情不愿的奖赏。我不能理解为什么人类会为他们答应的奖励而吝啬”。

“是吗？那么Spock先生。获得奖励应该付出的代价你有吧？我只要一个忠诚的仆人”，James歪着脖子笑了起来。“当然，我的舰长，我不明白为什么会执着地怀疑我的忠诚。比起你来说，你所在的位置根本不值一提。你应该清楚，如果我对区区舰长位置有一定野心，今天的你根本无法在这里跟我谈交易。另外...”James认真地掂量Spock的可信度。Spock还没有说完，James伸出一只手揽住他的头，主动与他深吻起来。

在帝国中，Spock不乏和各种不同种族进行过不同风俗的吻。但他仍然认为他的舰长是个好的练习对象。James的嘴唇柔软，唇角上翘，天生带着想让人亲吻他的笑意。即使是Spock，也难免会在观察他的舰长时想象接触他柔软的嘴唇，分开他拒绝的牙齿，和他的舌头颤抖的感觉。但Spock也认同今晚主动的James，不用花精力去控制引导他的舰长，这样他就能花更多精力来观察。James主动跟他纠缠在一起，他的金发乱蓬蓬的，刘海汗湿地贴在脸上。温柔而坚强的眸子藏在眼帘后面，柔软的睫毛仿佛要扫到Spock的眼睛。Spock抓住James支撑的手，加深了这个吻。

James当然用上了许多经验积累下的技巧，不过他果然低估了对手的体力。他们终于分开时，他微微喘着气，却装作游刃有余地样子。拿手背擦过嘴角：“Spock先生，这样开场怎么样”？“用人类的比喻来说我认为这是一道不错的开胃菜，我乐于接受这样的开场，然而，这样的价格还不足以吸引我”。

James吃吃地笑起来：“哦？当然不，我的Spock先生。对于您，我的出价自然是比这高出数倍不止的。别眨眼，以免错过精彩的演出”。他在财宝中取出一朵水晶玫瑰，那是帝国掠夺一颗初识曲速的M级行星时获得的一颗红宝石，再用翠玉做了它无刺的枝干。James含着这朵玫瑰扬起头站了起来。他含着这支玫瑰跳起了舞，那是入不了帝国高贵人士的舞姿，比起野性，力量，加入了许多漂亮舰长擅长的性感热情。他一步一步踩在明珠上，像在水面行走。可这次涉水而来的不是神，倒是镜像宇宙里名声昭著的恶魔。他的手从锁骨到胸前，顺着人鱼线摸下耻骨。裤子没有扣上，他的手指在腰臀交接的弧度上弹奏着。他的衣领敞开着，胸膛闪烁着汗水的光芒。James刘海上的汗水顺着玫瑰滴落在财宝上。尽管动作极尽引诱和性感，Spock自认为自己最欣赏的还是舰长的眼睛，野马还没有驯服，在原上炫耀着他美丽丰盈的鬃毛，想要成为他的主人却是件危险的事情。Spock饮着酒，敲了敲面前一只金色的铃铛。

James停了下来，他的腰带早不知道被扔到了哪里。现在他没有上衣，裤子松松垮垮挂在他的髋骨，他摘下嘴里的玫瑰，把它插在裤子裆前的扣眼处。

“如何？Spock先生？是否能达到您高贵的要价”？James单膝跪了下来，把脸凑上去向瓦肯索吻。他牵着瓦肯的手，划过自己赤裸的胸膛和小腹。引导瓦肯人去亲手摘取那朵玫瑰。Spock借着这点力拉动James，让James的脸离他更近。

“这是人类的什么比喻吗？”Spock巡视了一遍James裤裆上的玫瑰和他闪着汗珠的胸膛，抬头看着James的眼睛说。James改了主意，他甚至能在宝石玫瑰的映照下看到Spock意味深长的目光。他让Spock抚摸自己汗湿的腹部，顺着腹肌中线到肚脐，用灵活的指尖绕了一圈顺着耻骨下去。

Spock摘掉那朵玫瑰，顺利成章地再一次伸进James的裤子里。比起刚才，James的小兄弟似乎兴奋多了。James发出一声期待地叹息，眯着眼睛靠在Spock肩膀上。Spock另一只手揉着James的头发和他光裸的后背，James喜欢被安抚地摸。Spock在他耳边嗫嚅着：“听话会得到奖赏”。James跟Spock用侧脸厮磨着，Spock抽回了手，James疑惑地侧着脸。Spock拉着他的手，命令式地放在自己裤子的纽扣上。James接到命令，听话地开始脱Spock的裤子。Spock立直上身等他服务自己，James往下抚过他的大腿，他以前并未为男性床伴脱过衣服，也很少触摸一个强壮男性的身体，再向下一点，Spock制止了他，把他推倒在财宝堆上。站在他身边，让他仰视自己，再一点一点褪下下装跪了下来。James难以抑制自己兴奋的欢呼，当他看到Spock脱下自己的套头制服。

他迫不及待想要揽下Spock的脖子，但Spock抓住他的手乖乖地放在身体两侧。Spock伏下身，James紧张地等待事态的进展，但他只能听到自己的心跳，他埋怨地想为什么瓦肯人血压那么低。Spock似乎就贴着他的耳朵，但James不知道他在干什么。除此外，只能听到头顶上金银器窸窣的声音，是Spock在翻找什么。

James安静地等着，Spock看着暗淡微光里James期待的眼神，他亲吻起James的眼角。James阖上双目，匆匆攀上Spock的肩膀，拉低这个吻。他等着这个吻变得粗暴，变得充满欲望，放下一只手，绕着Spock粗糙的胸膛划着圈。听着Spock厚重的呼吸声，美滋滋地在心里打着自己还能掌握主动权的小算盘。“咔哒”一声，冰凉的链子套上了自己的脖子。

James挣开方才的吻，摸摸自己的脖子。是一只纯金打造的项圈，冰凉的还嵌着凹凸不平的宝石。项圈套在他的脖子上，似乎专为他那五斤七两好头颅打造，虽然不至于憋气，但是却完全逃不了。顺着摸过去，项圈的金链子牢牢抓在瓦肯人手里。

James慌张地抬头看着Spock，请求到：“Spock先生，能不能别...？拜托你”Spock安抚他的头，把他的头放回财宝上，解释说：“这是我们瓦肯以前用来控制奴隶的。既然你现在是我的奖品，对我们来说，奴隶听话一点会被更好对待”。James躺了回去，却不敢松手，他抓住Spock的胳膊：“那，那你能答应我的条件吧！你不会背叛我吧”！他的眼睛像琥珀一样闪着期待的光。

Spock某个角落被这个问题逗乐了，他是那么需要他的舰长，这个做决定时带着他的智慧和不容置疑，冷静执行帝国命令有时又对帝国军官不屑一顾的舰长，有时不合逻辑地像金色的tribble一样发出舒服的声音，用柔软的外貌使人安心。哦自然了，帝国的舰长在以往任何时候，柔软都是让人上钩的钓饵。Spock是清楚这一点的，但没关系，这样的博弈，只是他单方面上钩的概率太低了。

何况，James也知道自己快要上钩，才像处陆之鱼，不停地问自己是否会走向灭亡。也许他们从不是布局者，相呴以湿，相濡以沫，听起来结局都太过悲惨。“这已经是一小时内您第三次向我确认这个问题了，不过，无论多少次提及这个问题。作为你最忠诚的副官，我仍然有义务向您申明我的忠诚”。Spock调整好自己的情绪，安抚地用人类的方式亲吻James的眼角，James闭上眼睛，胡渣弄得他脸颊痒痒的。

“那么现在我的确可以领取我的奖励了吧？”James点点头，愣了一秒，又开始配合地脱自己膝盖上的裤子。Spock跪在他腿间，压制着他，手上还牵着他的项圈，他只好笨手笨脚地弯曲着小腿忙活着。他想脱下自己的靴子，Spock却制止了他，从他旁边站了起来，牵着他的项圈，拍拍他光裸的大腿。James会意翻了个身，跪在珠宝堆上，眼神迷茫地转头等待Spock的指令。他的舰长裤挂在小腿上，不脱靴子的话就脱不下来。Spock拍拍他的头让他上半身趴在珠宝上，走到了他的身后，看了一眼碍事的裤子，“唰”地一声撕碎了。

James埋着头趴在珠宝上，充血让他脸颊绯红。他听到自己裤子撕碎的声音，和Spock巴掌拍在他翘着的屁股上的声音，他脸涨得更红，闭着眼睛控制不住自己下体的生理反应。他的下身又硬又涨，周遭湿热的空气又刺激着他之前被开发了一半的穴道。他不敢太明显地夹紧自己的屁股，只有腿受到刺激条件反射地抖动了一下。

Spock抓住他的靴子，把他的腿掰得更开一些。他的腹部紧绷，等着他今天身体的主人占有他，在更刺激的位置获取他。Spock从他的靴子开始，顺着他的小腿内侧抚摸，到大腿，到他的两个胀大的阴囊。

直到James无法控制地呻吟出来，他的屁股不自觉地耸动着，带动他的腰身和腿颤抖着。他的军靴紧紧地包裹着他的小腿。帝国的James T Kirk，一直在无意识间视他的靴子为骄傲。这双靴子在细节上始终悄悄地与他契合，最完美的足弓角度，和比别人的靴子都暗自高出的两厘米，像他难以隐藏又审慎的野心。现在他全身光裸着，戴着标志着奴隶的项圈和他最骄傲的靴子，颤抖着等别人支配他。

Spock跪在James身后，立直上身。拉动锁链迫使James抬起头，James无法控制地后仰。Spock又抓住James的小腿，拉动他配合自己的距离跪着向后挪动。直到James的屁股贴到他同样胀大的下体。James感到后背的温度，情动地用后背去蹭瓦肯人炽热的胸膛。Spock松开他的腿，把铁链咬在自己嘴里，贴着James肌理细致的后背，双手伸到James胸前去抚摸他戴着项圈的颈项，他的胸和他的腰腹。Spock的耻骨贴着James浑圆的臀部，下体顺着臀缝抵着他的后穴。James靠着Spock的脖子呼吸着。Spock摸到他的下体，他被前后夹击地扭头贴着Spock耳朵呻吟，在心里恳求这个瓦肯人早点进入他。

如他所愿，Spock抽回手拍拍他的屁股，咬着那截铁链一点一点放松，让James重新趴回刚刚的姿势。James趴了回去，扭头看了他一眼，似乎还有什么想说的。Spock没有给他这个机会，扶着他的屁股进入了他。James没有完全准备好，张嘴想说的话成了受刺激的一声尖叫，头向后仰了一下，重重低了下去。Spock用手牵回铁链，一手控制着James的屁股慢速地抽插着他，一手牵着铁链控制着James的头，使他不能完全垂在自己手臂上掩盖自己的呻吟。

巨大的瓦肯性器把James身体都胀满了，虽然没有很快的速度，但是仍然是他还不能适应的。他一手拉住自己脖子上的项圈想要让自己低下头，不仅是因为想要控制自己可耻的呻吟，腿部控制不住，头又不能落地，臀部为了控制住平衡只能不停地前后耸动着，仿佛听话的奴隶在配合他的主人。他希望自己能被仁慈一点对待，抓着自己的项圈，努力发出一点能形成文字的声音：“求...求你...啊啊...求你...主人，主人...”

“James”Spock稍稍放松了一点锁链，伏下身趴在James的耳朵旁。相比起James，Spock的毛发更加茂密。他抱着James啃着被微长金发遮掩的脖颈，身上的绒毛摩擦过James的背脊和肩胛，下身也进入到以前没有过的深度。成功让James塌了腰，双膝一分，头颅趴倒在手间。

Spock抓链子的手抚摸起James的耳朵：“我缺乏证据判断出你的求饶里多少是出于自愿，而多少是出于畏惧”。James摸摸刚刚勒着自己的项圈，侧着脸用余光瞟着Spock，汗湿的金发掩盖着一点笑容：“我的主人”他停顿一下，确认Spock的情绪到底是不是在生气：“不我不认为这两者存在矛盾，不希望我畏惧您吗我的主人？还是您已经习惯了来听从我的命令？我不介意您随时翻船”。James不愿示弱地扭头一笑，咬牙承受了穴里没预兆的一击。

作为企业号上族群的大多数，James不了解Spock对他人类圆形耳朵的好奇程度并不亚于他对尖耳朵的感兴趣程度。他圆圆的耳廓被Spock含在嘴里，仿佛自己的下身含着对方的性器。两人相贴着，James的一半身体都要陷入在帝国让人看朱成碧的浮华珍宝里。他贴在珍宝里，紧贴他的人温度却又高出许多。温热的舌头舔着他的耳朵，瓦肯的呼吸频率很快，鼻息都喷在他的耳朵里。他张嘴呼吸，仿佛还吃下去两个人的喟叹呻吟。身上热得发汗，润滑着两个人的身体。他的主人还嫌他不够暖和，拼命和他摩擦着。他羞赧地觉察自己的甬道也越来越热，Spock的性器蹭过他敏感的地方，他缩着双腿求饶，体内也分不清究竟是因为对方还是自己才那么湿热的。

在James察觉到自己的高潮来临时，似乎对方也感受到了他的波动。求饶无果，对方的冲撞只让浪潮埋没他，却不愿意施舍他一根稻草。他从汗湿的金发下探出一只手，企图依靠自己先射出来，心里还想着：“操，也不知道瓦肯人一般能坚持多久”。手摸上自己的性器，就被粗糙的手握住了。他单手保持着平衡，下身到达了顶点却又不能解放，害得他声音都变了调。他嘶着声想要把音量控制下来，憋得汗水和刺激的泪水在眼角打转。Spock加快冲击他不说，一手掌握着他不许他射，一手又提着链子把他提了起来。James从趴在手臂上变成了手掌撑着滑动的珠宝，头垂下来，金发遮住他的眼睛。

“啊...哈啊...不..够了...”他不受控制疲累地呻吟着，金色的刘海有节奏地在他眼前晃动。他无法再承受下去，下身激烈地收缩，绞得Spock也不能动弹。身体抖动了一下，射在了自己和Spock相交的指缝间。他脱力地倒回自己手臂上，额前眼角搞得手臂湿湿的。

Spock从他身上退了出来。James没空去看去想对方下一步的动作。Spock俯身安抚地摸摸他的脑袋，他闷闷地嗯了声表示自己还活着。但显然对方并没有结束，听到他的回应，提着他的手臂把他翻了过来。

“你，你还要多久？！”James用额头撑着手臂，发现自己的声音还有些波动。躺在珍宝堆上才能感受到自己小腹上自己射出的东西有点凉凉的。他的另一只手也脏脏的，他不知道该往哪里摆。Spock把那截瓦肯纱又拿了过来给他拽着：“反正也脏了”。跪在他两腿间，Spock发现James伸手阻止他抬起自己的腿：“不会很久了”。

Spock再一次进入了他，伏在他身上。两个人上身也贴在一起，James双腿挂在他身上。他们往日观察对方，不是转过舰长椅那微妙的角度，就是在电梯里保持着微妙的距离，要么也是透过3D象棋之间镂空的支架。按照往日的习惯，James也很少留意自己床伴的样子，但眼下被逼对视，他低头看看自己的项圈，不小心被对方的鼻息喷开了自己的刘海。他竟然有点不知道该看哪里，何况他也没什么力气了，就知道瘫在那里。然而他的主人显然是不满意他的表现的，停了动作看着他：“我察觉到一点，你较少拥有的紧张情绪，然而并不带有敌意，似乎更接近于情绪定义中的羞赧”。

“哦闭嘴吧，我是说，我的主人”James恼羞成怒，伸出双手攀上Spock的脖子，成功把自己整个人都挂了上去，这样他脸埋在别人颈项里，两眼一闭就不用看了。只是，失去视觉后放大的其他感官，就控制不住了。他在欲望里浮浮沉沉地，又不知道持续了多久，最后在他的大副脖子上咬了一口。

这大概就是他今晚最后的记忆了。醒来时似乎仍然很晚，James在自己温暖熟悉的床上，裹着舒适的睡袍，干干净净的。他翻了个身，叮叮当当地碰倒一个盒子。亮灯打开来一看，一个项圈，附上一张纸条：“交易证物，定期复查”。

James接下来的几小时大概难眠了。


End file.
